Wireless communications has enabled widespread easy access to mass media and multimedia information via mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, or the like. Although the availability of multimedia information is ubiquitous, proper viewing, display, and delivery of information for an enjoyable user experience is still lacking. This is especially the case for viewing periodicals such as online magazines or news content on a mobile device where a large display is desirable. Moreover, having complex software and hardware is required to receive and display multimedia periodical information on present mobile devices making them expensive, heavy, and power intensive.
Digital fixed advertising display systems are commonplace in urban environments. However, widespread use of these systems is not commonplace since they require a fixed power source and wired network connection. This is problematic for rural and remote locations such as highways and light or utility posts where access to power and communications infrastructure is limited. Moreover, digital advertising systems do not provide any interactivity, location awareness, or accessibility to Internet content making them poor for creating impressions on consumers and constraining their effectiveness.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD) flexible device technology, and other flexible substrate technologies have made advancements recently promising to provide an enhanced user experience, larger display sizes, portability, and low power consumption. However, commercialization of products having flexible displays has been slow due to a lack of viable and robust consumer applications. Moreover, another problem with devices having flexible displays is the ability to integrate other electronic circuitry due to form factor constraints and poor design.
Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a standardized technology being developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), and the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). Although originally developed to send photos and simple video clips, recently added features to MMS have expanded its capabilities. The added features to MMS have made it into the preferable transport and presentation mechanism of mobile messaging that rivals electronic mail. However, the commercial applications and utilization of advanced MMS features has been limited. It is desirable to provide a digital periodical or advertising device preferably having a flexible display for receiving diverse mass media information, multimedia information, or Internet content in an efficient manner using MMS.